If everything would have happend the other way
by Androsama
Summary: What would have happend, if Cora made the other choice that night? A Rumplestiltskin X young Cora one-shot.


**If everything would have happend the other way**

Cora was standing in her room deep in her thoughts. She didn't know what she should do. She still heard everything in her head that Rumplestiltskin and the king told her. She could have to do it, she could have to rip out the king's heart, who humiliated her in front of everyone. She didn't love Prince Henry, she didn't want to marry him, but she wanted power. But on the other hand, the prince would have never give her the only one thing she wanted; True Love. That True Love that she and Rumplestiltskin felt for eachother. But the king said, love is weakness that doesn't suit for such a strong woman as Cora. Love or power was the two things she should have choose one or another. Two things she wanted so bad, but she knew choosing one means to lose the other. Now there was nobody to tell her what to do, the choice was completely her's, it was her life, her future. But not only her future was on state, but her daugther's too, who she has to give to the imp in the future. But she only has to give him the child, if it will be Rumplestiltskin's daughter. But if not, the deal wouldn't matter, but Cora knew well, it would cost only pain to the Dark One, and he even would be really mad at her. And this was the only thing she didn't want, since she knew her power is nothing compared to Rumplestiltskin's.

The girl was walking to the window and looked out. The round Moon was already on the sky, and Cora knew she should meet up with Rumplestiltskin soon. She already didn't have a whole hour to decide what she wants to do. One more hour of thinking, one choice, that can change her whole life. She knew she ownes a lot for Rumplestiltskin, since he thaught her everything, saving her life. But Cora got a lot more than just that from the imp; safe, peace and love. Those things, that she would have never got from anyone else. Even she never thought, she would fell in love with the Dark One, the most powerful magician in all the lands, that person whose name made everyone afraid of him. She fall in love with him for the way he was. He didn't want to change Rumplestiltskin, for her, the imp was perfect the way he was. But was it really weakness to love someone? Cora didn't know, she just knew if she chooses power, she can never ever live with her True Love again. The choose wasn't easy and the time was running out.

Than the girl heard a whoop and when she looked up, she saw a beautiful owl flying before her window. Cora thought, it was a sign, and she knew now, what she has to do. She nodded and turned her back to the window.

Rumplestiltskin was standing under the tree restlessly. He was afraid, Cora wouldn't come, she wouldn't admit his offer. On the other way, he felt he would be happier if the girl wouldn't come with him to the place where nothing more wouldn't wait for her than contempt. He didn't want Cora to drag in a situation she didn't wanted to be in. He even had his problem with Milah, who left him and went on with a pirate. But Milah was dead a long time ago, although in Rumplestiltskin's mind there was still her face when she looked down on him, her mad eyes as she looked at him for the last time before he killed her.

Than the imp heard footsteps behind his back, and when he turned around, he smiled. It was Cora, who walked towards him and when she stopped, Rumplestiltskin run immedialy to her and kissed her lips. He felt in her kiss she's happy and that made him happy too.

"I was getting to be worried" The Dark One said as their lips parted.

"Well, as you can see, I'm here" Cora said. Rumplestiltskin looked at the girl, and he saw something was wrong.

"Something is wrong. Didn't you manage to take the king's heart?" The man asked curiosly.

"I could have taken it" Cora said. „But you can't take something that doesn't even exist. Or maybe it was just me, who said that to myself."

Rumplestiltskin looked at Cora confused. He didn't know what the girl meant. He didn't see into the future, although he could have done it, but he didn't want. For the first time since he was the Dark One, he wanted the future be a surprise.

"You made your choice" Rumplestiltskin said.

"Yes" Cora nodded. „It was really hard. Because I can choose you, my True Love, or the power, splendour and sumptuousity in a marriage without love and happiness with a man I don't even love.

"And what is your choice?" The imp asked. Cora could hear the hope in his voice.

"I'm here, am I not?" Cora said softly, smoothing the man's face gently. „I feel, my answer is clean-cut my dear Rumple."

Rumplestiltskin was standing there in shock as Cora hugged him and pulled him closer. Even the Dark One didn't believe this is really happening, that someone would choose him and not the splendour or sumptuousity. But she choosed him, an evil and detested creature who is feared and hated by everyone, but everyone just using him and even everyone turns to him in need.

"Are you sure you want this?" Rumplestiltskin asked softly.

"I'm sure" Cora whispered. "I choose you, I juse love, because despite anyone else says, love is power, not weakness. I stay with you and I finish our deal."

The Dark One knew what Cora is thinking about, but now he didn't mind. All that mattered that the woman he loved wanted to stay with him forever. He kissed Cora passionatly and he promised himself, he will never leave her. Cora promised the same for herself, plus she will make her daughter queen one day.

"Shall we go, dearie?" The imp asked as she let go off Cora.

" We can go, Rumple" Cora smiled at Rumplestiltskin as she took his hand and they both disappeared in a purple smoke.

One year later Cora and Rumplestiltskin had a baby-girl who got the name Regina and was know later as the Evil Queen.

The End


End file.
